The specification relates to a data management system and, more specifically, a system for annotating a video.
Numerous websites host videos for viewing by users. A video hosting site manages videos that are accessed by clients. Publishers upload video content to the video hosting site. The video hosting site hosts videos uploaded by publishers for viewing by the client.
Users may want to share comments and thoughts about videos with their friends or other users while watching the video. They may want to target these comments at specific time portions and/or specific areas of the video content. Users may also want to use rich media such as pictures, videos, audio or drawings as part of their comments. When users watch the video, they may want to have other users' comments aggregated or filtered according to their preferences. They may also have preferences as to when, where and what type of comments are shown while the video is being played.
A first problem present in existing video hosting sites is that comments cannot be added to streaming or live content.
A second problem in existing video hosting sites is that these sites do not allow for multiple dynamic modifications of comments depending on users' preferences.